Typical?
by Infidi
Summary: Vacation has gone bad. Now Derek and Casey haev to deal with it, and for them, their actions, will always have consequences! Read and Review. COMPLETE!
1. Ohhh Derek

Typical?

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. :

Author's Note: Heyy. This idea was just bouncing around in my head and just wanted it to fly out. Please review if ya want me to update. Thankies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to the load banging of pots. Marti has been trying to 'replace' the drummer in my band ever since he moved to New York.

"Smarti!" I yelled. I felt the hangover coming on.

She popped her head through the crack of my door way. "Yes, Smerek?" She said.

"Hey could we play drummer later on this afternoon?" I said trying to sound as sweet as possible.

"Okay, Smerek." She said excited. I turned over and pulled the covers up, I fell asleep for a total of two minutes when I was awoken to the shriek of….Casey.

"Der-ek!" She screamed. Seriously what part of 'Hang-over' to people not seems to comprehend?!

She stormed into my room red faced. "Derek where did you put my." She yelled. I held up her blow-dryer.

"Oh. Why did you steal my blow-dryer?!" She said looking for a fight. I didn't answer.

"Derek answer me!" She said as she kicked me in my back. Okay this bitch is going down.

I threw the covers off of me. I went over to her, picked her up carried her to her room and flung her on to her bed. I pointed to my face and said, "Hung-over. Don't talk."

She sat there petrified. I walked away.

"Derek don't forget." She said sweetly. "We're leaving in two hours." I froze in my place, it couldn't be. Could it? I searched for my cell phone in my pants, which I had fallen asleep in. I found it and opened it; it's June 13th. Shit. We are supposed to leave for our 'First Family Vacation'. I shuddered. It was 9:05 am. I could feel Casey's smile burn a whole in the back of my head. I looked left. The bathroom was right across from me, I smiled and I saw Casey's face panic.

"Derek, no!" She said as she ran my way. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door in her face. I took a twenty-minute shower. When I got out it was 9:30. I went into my room and took two aspirins and stared packing. I got dressed and brought the stuff downstairs, by that time it was ten minutes till eleven. I had one suitcase and a back, Casey had three suitcases, a backpack and a purse.

"Casey we are going for two weeks, not for a year." I said looking for her.

"Well Derek, just because I am not a slob and can actually remember and pack ahead." She said as she walked down the stairs, I kinda tuned her out. She was wearing a yellow bikini under a see through white tee and a mini skirt.

"Geez. Case. Didn't know you shopped at slut barn." I smirked in disgust. "Meaning I didn't know they sold your size."

Her face froze in horror she looked down at her outfit, and then frowned. I'd won. Like I always do. "Mom, I'm gunna go change my outfit!" She yelled as she began up the stairs.

Does she take what I say that seriously? I was about to tell her no to go change.

"No time Casey! Come on kids. Let's load up." Nora said as she was rushing around with bags and heading out the door.

It took another forty-minute to get loaded up and ready. "We are going on a cruise?" Marti asked confused.

"Yeah!" Lizzie said obviously more excited then me.

"As long as there are hot girls there I am totally fine." I said as I popped my collar up.

"Ew." Casey said. "Let's just hope we don't sink like in the Titanic.

Everyone froze and looked uneasy. "I don't wanna die!" Marti said with tears.

"Nice going Casey." I said laughing as everyone was calming Marti down.

We reached the loading dock and walked aboard it was nice, a five start cruise line. I saw dozens of hot chicks in bikini's walking around, most giggling and eyeing me. This is definitely how I want to spend my summer. I smiled to myself. "Derek and Edwin. You're in room 331. Casey and Lizzie you're in room 332. Me, your mother, and Marti are in room….433?! Wait that isn't right lemme go check this out." George said as he walked back to the check in counter. I grabbed my key and began to unpack. My dad came and found me and Edwin the room.

"Hey guys. Uhm me and Nora are a floor above you guys. Derek no girls in the room, at all." I frowned. "We are meeting up for dinner at six." He smiled.

"Uhm Dad, there is only one bed." I said confused.

"I know Derek; you're going to have to share." He said as he closed the door.

"Screw that. Ed, you sleeping on the floor. I'm gunna go get a girl." I said as I slipped the room key into my pocket and left to go look at the pencil then babes swimming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Casey's POV** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was re-organizing my outfits in my dresser when George came bursting in.

"Hey girls, okay me and your mom our one floor above you." He said with an uneasy smile. "Casey please keep an eye on your Derek. I already told him no girls."

"Yeah, I'll keep on top of that." I said disgusted as I turned around and started putting away my make-up.

"Don't forget Dinner at the main dinning room at six." He said as he slammed the door. I glanced at the clock; I had around half an hour.

"Hey where are you going?" Lizzie asked me as I grabbed the room key.

"Tan?" I said.

"Oh. Well I'll be at the pool." She said in disappoint.

"You wanna come with?" I offered.

"Nah. I'm gunna go hang with Edwin." She said as she walked out. Lizzie never usually hangs out with Edwin, but I guess she's that bored. I changed into my sailor bikini and left for the second floor pool to avoid 'it', meaning Derek.

I was tanning a total of five minutes before I saw him and a blonde stick talking and flirting, it made me want to gag. I devised a plan; I walked sexily towards him, then put on a sad face and placed my hands on his bare back.

"Derek, we have the crabs." I said with a sob. The girl's eyes shot out, she looked at Derek wide-eyed and terrified, then slowly walked up and ran away.

He turned around and glared at me, I started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Casey, now I know it's hard seeing me with women more attractive than you, but that doesn't mean you have to get all jealous." He said with a disappointed look.

I laughed and scoffed, "First off she is no women, she's a twig. Second, jealous? In your dreams and third, EW." I turned around and strutted back to my chair. Derek losing a battle, I wish. He stormed over her wanting the get the last word.

"Isn't that bikini a little 'small'?" He said with a smirk.

"Isn't your brain?" I said snappy. Okay, I'm pushing it.

"I mean if ya want to be easy, ya should at least be less subtle." He said in a fake caring way.

"Thanks but if I need tips on how to be 'easy' I'll be sure to ask you." I smiled and pulled my shades down.

"It's six-fifteen how on earth are you going to get a tan?" Derek asked as if I were stupid. WAIT. Six Fifteen?!

"Derek, we have to get the dinner?!" I said as I grabbed my cover-up dress. We ran into the great hall and spotted our family.

"Hey you guys, I thought I told you six?!" George said as we both sat down.

"Sorry." We both said in Unison.

"Hey is that Lobster?!" Derek said longingly.

"Yup, Lizzie and me had the last of it." Edwin pronounced as he took the last bite.

"I guess I'll have salad bar." I said with disgust as I eyed the 'buffet.'

"Psh, me I am all over that rack." Everyone looked at him. "Of lamb. Wow, thanks family.

After another forty-minutes of eating, we all decided to take a walk. Well except Derek, he went to go find some new leggy bimbo to 'do'.

"Hey I'm not feeling too well." Lizzie said as we were walking.

"Neither am I." Edwin said as they both, in unison, puked over the edge of the boat.

Twenty-minutes and a doctor later, they were both in my room asleep.

"They have a mild case of food poisoning, can be from shellfish?" The doctor said.

"They had lobster." Marti spoke up.

"Ah, well. It should clear up in a day or so. Keep them in quarantine, in case it's contagious." He said as he left.

"Casey, here." Nora handed me a room key. "Your gunna be sleeping in Derek's room.

"MOM!" I yelled.

"Be quiet!" She seemed really upset.

"I'm going to go up stairs and sleep. I already have George, Marti and myself in my room. Every room is full. Unless you want to sleep on the floor in this room and get sick, your only other option is with Derek, now go!" I didn't argue, I gathered my things and entered Derek's room.

"Ohhhhh Derek." A girl moaned.

"Oh God!" I squeaked as I turned on a light to find Derek and a girl making out on the bed.

"Casey!" Derek said as he was buttoning up his shirt and the girl re attaching her bra, I turned around.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" He yelled.

"Omg. You have a girlfriend?" The brunette spat. "I am soooo sorry I had no idea." She turned to him and slapped him and stormed out the room.

He looked at me red faced and angry.

"CASEY!" He yelled.

"This is going to be a long night." I said as I sunk down the back of the door onto the floor.

(A/n: Heyy sorry for such a long chapter but this is like the setting. Hope you enjoyed, Please review so I'll update.)


	2. The First Night Together

**Typical?**

Disclaimer: I do not own LWD.

Author's Note: Enjoy. I know it's short. I'll update more if you review more. Duh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Casey's PoV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seriously Casey, It's called Knocking, try I sometime!" He said obviously embarrassed.

"My bad." I said as I walked over to the bed and laid on it.

"Can I help you?!" He said drenched in sarcasm.

"A foot massage would be nice." I said sincerely.

"Why are you in my room? Better yet why are you on my bed?!" He said coming at me.

"Hold up." I said standing up, why the fuck was he being so arrogant. "Didn't you hear?"

His dumbfounded look told me, no.

"Of course not, you were too busy trying to fuck the leggy brunette to know your brother and my sister are in my room with a really bad case of food poisoning!" I said, I hadn't noticed that I had been walking toward him; we only stood a couple of centimeters apart.

"So I'm stuck here in your room, with you for the rest of the vacation." I growled.

He glared at me. "You're sleeping on the floor tonight." He said as he flung a pillow onto the floor.

"Fat chance." I glared back. "You're sleeping on the floor that's where you belong!" I said stomping. I didn't back down, we were like animals fighting. I felt his breath on my neck. He smirked thinking he was going to win, but as soon as he opened his mouth I shoved him onto the bed. His reflexes are fast because he kicked my knee and I fell on top of him. So the first fight of the vacation began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Derek's PoV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're sleeping on the floor!" I grunted out as we were in a full on cat fight…….'cat fight'? I mean…..wrestling fight. She punched my in my abs. "I hate you!" I said as we changed positions fighting. "I hate you Derek!" She said as she kept punching me. Finally I had enough of it. I picked her up and flung her over my shoulder, as I had done earlier this day and threw her into the bathtub with a thud. That really must have hurt.

"We are both going to sleep on the bed!" I slurred out. I reached out and turned the shower on as I heard the squeals and yells from her mouth reach my ears. "Fuck." I murmured as I walked away closing the door.

It was around eleven-thirty when she had gotten out of the shower. I was already in bed watching hockey. It was kinda awkward. The only light came from the T.V.

"Derek." She said in a dull tone.

"What?" I said snippy.

"My PJ's are in my room." She said solemnly.

"Okay." I said brushing the topic off.

"Derek, can I borrow something?" She said frustrated. I pulled my self up off the bed and brought her one of my old hockey Jerseys.

"Here." I said stunned. I didn't notice because I could see but she wasn't wearing anything but a towel…..can you say very awkward?!

"Derek Can you please put some pants on?!" Casey said embarrassed as she looked at me funny. I was only wearing boxers.

"No." I said as if it were a no brainier and slipped back into the bed.

"Turn around, I need to get changed." She said. I wasn't expecting that.

"No lights are on, I can't see." I replied.

"Just do it." She said, I didn't take my eyes off the TV. Holy Fuck. The TV was positioned right diagonally from Casey I could see her in the TV's reflection. Before I could close my eyes he towel dropped. My god. Ew. She is so….Ew. She has giant….Ew. It must have taken her five minutes to get a frickin shirt over her head, but strangely I loved every second of it.

"Kay, you can look." She said as she walked toward me. I have to admit she looked really good in my Jersey…..like she belonged there….ew. She slipped into the bed, it was only a queen sized bed, so our bodies brushed against each other when we breathed. I dropped the remote under the bed, so we were stuck watching CSI: Miami. I'm okay with that and so is Casey.

We both were watching TV, fully aware of our closeness. Then too put the cherry on top of our awkward sundae was a lovely commercial that when a little something like this.

The TV Screen went black and romantic music came on. The a deep voice repeated the words that were on the screen.

"40 of people who know they are HIV positive do not tell their partners." I felt Casey Stiffen. Did she really think I have a sex that much? Then it panned to a girl and a boy in a bed, like ours. Sitting next to each other. The voice came on again. "Besides absitance, there is only one other way to protect yourself. Use a condom every time. Trojan. Pleasure you want, protection you need."

My eyes nearly fell out that was so extremely awkward.

"Hmm Derek did you tell that Brunette, you were HIV positive." She joked.

"Shut the fuck up Casey." I said. "I mean at least I'm not a virgin."

"Who says I am?" She said in all seriousness. She reached over me. I could feel her bare stomach and Legs against mine. She reached in my pants and pulled out my wallet. She opened it and took out one of my condoms. She looked at it and smirked.

"Cherry Flavored? A tad bit ironic?" She said seductively. I'm confused, what kinda game is she playing?

"Well ya know it does help my other catch phrase ' pop a cherry, not a collar.'" I said caught up in the moment.

"Ew." She said awkwardly.

"Let's get some sleep…." I said as I walked up and turned the TV off.

(A/n: Sorry for the short chapter but like I'm gunna be away till Sunday.)


	3. Things

**Typical?**

Disclaimer: I do not own life with Derek. Damn.

Author's Note: Heyy everyone. Hope you enjoyed your weekend as much as I did. Well here ya are. Enjoy. Also REVIEW! Please review so I can update. Byes 3

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

_There we were, on a beach I wanted her so much and she was willingly giving herself to me. She basically collapsed into my arms as we both fell into the sand._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Derek's PoV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Derek?" she cooed.

"Yess." I murmured. I felt her warm skin against me, I sighed as I snuggled with her.

"DEREK!" Yelled the girl. My eyes busted open. I looked around to find me…. 'Cuddling' with Casey.

"Get off me!" Casey yelled as she pushed me off. I pushed back hard, not knowing my own strength and I watched as she toppled off the bed onto the floor with a scream and a quite angry. "DER-EK!!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Now my mind drifted to my dream….I'm pretty sure Casey was in it….but I forget what she did, all I remember is being happy and warm. Oh well.

Casey stumbled up and threw a pillow at me, but it missed and hit my leg.

"Ohhhhhh! My leg, my leg. The pain! THE PAIN!!!!!!!" I yelled as I over acted gasping and pointing to my leg.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, Ms. Drama Queen. I'm going to take my shower." She said as she stomped away, she managed to walk onto the comforter that was lying on the floor, I couldn't resist. I pulled it and watched her topple back onto the floor. I was on a roll…Hahahaha I love puns. Uhm…..can you say awkward.

"Uhm Derek. I believe this is yours." Casey hissed as she tossed the cherry flavored condom onto the bed. Wow, last night came flooding back. So did the awkward silence.

"Well, then. Back to my shower." She said leaving to the bathroom.

"Ha! In your dreams." I said as I walked into the bathroom with her.

"Der-ek! I was here first." She said as she started her little fit.

"Yes, but I'm far more superior." I replied.

"What? That makes no since! Well, I'm not leaving." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine." I smirked as started running the water; I switched the plug so it began to shower down. Was she really going to take my bluff?? She stared there knowing I was going to back down. I wrapped a towel around my waist and slid off my boxers. I could see her face redden.

"Do you really want to gawk at your darling brother naked? Kinky I must say Casey…..very kinky." I said with a questionative smirk.

"Derek. I am getting in that shower." She said seriously, facing my down. And with that she took off her shirt. Uhm seriously does she like LOVE making things awkward. She was now wearing shorts and a very, very, very see-through cami…like uhm very awkward.

"Now…..GET OUT!" She said as she pushed her self against my bare chest trying to get me out the door. I felt the towel slipping.

"Case, that _thing_ is a little see through ya might wanna get a towel." I said at I threw one over her head.

She paused a minute. She smiled. She turned her back to me and took off the cami. Wrapped the towel around her entire body and took of her shorts.

"Now Derek." She said sweetly as she walked my way. Oh My Freaking God. Me an Casey are basically NAKED in the same room. I stood my ground, towering over her……well not 'towering' but still looking powerful.

"Would you let your little step-sister…..take a nice….long….shower?" She said as with every syllable, her getting closer….she was seriously making me uncomfortable….but not in a bad way. I felt my body react when her cool skin touched my shoulder blade that sent a shiver down my spine.

We were pushed up against each other. My eyes focused on hers. I am going to win.

"Can't I go before you in the shower?" She said as she leaned in wear I could feel her body full pressed against mine, and then she whispered in my ear softly. "Please?" For a second I gave into her seduction which was very bad. Because the next thing I knew things weren't reacting as they should. I grabbed her by her waist and swung her around, pushed her out the door and locked it. I saw the confused look on her face and I did it.

I walked over to the shower and turned the handle in the opposite direction. This was going to be a painfully awkward next week.

About thirteen minutes later I finished my shower. I unlocked the door to hear Casey say prissy-like, "You better have not used all the hot water."

"Believe me, I didn't…" I said in more of a hushed whisper.

She emerged out of the bathroom ten minutes later all dressed and pampered. She glared at me as she walked by.

"I'm going swimming, then on my day date with the lifeguard." She said still all prissy.

"Thanks for the play-by-play, Case….wait, a lifeguard?" I said caught off guard.

"Yes, I met him last night. We are gunna spend the day together." She said as she packed her beach purse on the bed.

"Doing what?" I asked as I folded my arms.

"Things." She said stuffing her eyeliner into the bag.

"_Things?_" I questioned.

"Things." She repeated as if it were a no brainer.

"Well then, have fun." I said trying to recover my shock.

"Oh, believe me I will." She said as she readjusted her bikini. "Maybe I'll see you around, but where we're going I doubt you will." She slammed the hotel door and she said that last thing. Shit. I hate her….grrrr.

I plopped onto the bed. I reached around the bed…..where is it?! It has to be here somewhere. I looked around. Where the hell is that condom?!?! All of a sudden it hit me.

"Things." I said to myself realizing it. With that I grabbed my cell phone shoved it in my jeans and rushed out the door in pursuit of Casey.

xxxxxxxxxxxx Casey's PoV xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I saw him round the corner in a hurry, with a flabbergasted and worried look on his face. I smiled; he slowed as he saw my leaning against the wall, with my own _personal_ smirk.

He came up to me, I held up that condom and pushed it against his chest and let it go, it dropped to the floor.

"You're too easy." I said with a triumphant smile. I felt his anger burn a whole in my head. I turned on my heels and waved as I sung, "See ya later Der. Have to go meet, Chad."

(A/n: hahahahahahaahahha I love this chapter, not the way I wanted it to go, but oh well review!!!!!)


	4. Limos, Bimbos and Hotel Rooms

Typical?

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek. But hell do I own Michael Seater's heart. Love him my friends. He is the hotness.

Author's Note: Heyy, semi-long chapter. I love this chapter! I love the first line….cause I was listening to that song. It inspired me to this chapter…..you might get confuzzled but just hold on. Love ya and REVIEW IF YA WANT ME TO UPDATE!!!!!!!!)

Casey's PoV

"It's five minutes to midnight."

"Thanks for clarifying the obvious." I said as we walked down the beach.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." He said with a smirk. He hadn't even looked my way for the past twenty minutes.

"I wasn't going to." I said with a lie. "How far until we are in the city?"

"Another thirty minutes probably." He said looking down at his watch.

"This is all your fault." I sneered as I stopped and turned to him.

"My fault? That's rich." He said as he threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"It is your fault! You just had to ruin my date with Chad!" I said reeling.

"Please, I was just one of the activities that the cruise offers, a trip the Californian beaches. If you and that 'rent-a-date' happened to run into me that is not my fault. If anything this is your fault." He said pointing an accusing finger my way.

"My fault?!" I said insulted. "Are you deft and stupid?" I am going to kill him.

"Yes….No. You're the one who dragged me into the jungle to tell me to 'Go away' and we missed the boat back to the ship." He said still furious.

"I hate you!" I said as I took a step closer.

"I hate you more!" He said taking another step to me. Then the sound of Akon's "Smack that." Rung into the thin air.

"Hey dad, did ya tell the captain?!" He said excited.

"Why do you want me to give the phone to her?!" Derek said angrily. "Fine."

I was handed the cell phone. "George?" I said sweetly.

"Casey, you still have your emergency credit card?" He said nervous.

"Of course." I said confused. "Why? They are going to turn the ship around….right?"

"Casey, there are over a thousand people on this boat, that expect to be in Mexico by the ninth. You are 20 miles from San Diego, with a credit card." He said very frustrated.

"But—I.." I tried.

"I am wiring over one thousand and fifty dollars. To the credit card. I want you and Derek to share a hotel room and stay put in San Diego until the eighteenth." He said warningly.

"Fine!" I screamed into the phone.

"We'll call you tomorrow afternoon. Good night Casey." He said with a click. I handed back the phone.

"Well?" Derek said impatiently.

"Look's like were about to have an adventure." I said gravely as I looked forward to the distant flickering lights.

We reached a nice city outside of San Diego called, Pellegrino (Yes I know it doesn't exist.) It must be a very upscale place, because everywhere we went we saw limos. The streets, even at one in the morning where packed with blonde frilly bimbo's.

"Wow, Derek like." He said with a smirk, as a pack of brunettes bustled by giggling and yelling phone numbers too him.

"You can take the Derek out of Canada, but you can't take Derek anywhere else." I said as I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to a very busy looking hotel. That way no one will notice if we aren't eighteen.

We walked into the grand hotel called, "The Westchester Palm". Derek was eyeing the 'rich babes' and I was eyeing the front desk.

"Hello, welcome to 'The Westchester Palm' My name is Samuel. How may I help you this…er...evening." The tall, but yet geeky man said as he typed at his computer.

"We'd like a room." I said frankly.

"Ah!" He said happily. "We have one room left. I just need to see your ID please." I froze. I smiled and started to panic. I turned around and started looking through my purse.

"Thank you Mr. Venturi." He said with a warm smile. I saw Derek put away his fake ID.

"Derek!" I whispered urgently. "Your not eighteen! How do you even have that?" Then it hit me. EW! Oh my god, he rent's rooms in Canada to fuck girls. Seriously Casey, I thought I was smarter that that. I blushed and looked away.

"Well, do you want this room?" He whispered in my ear ever so soft and lightly. It sent a pleasant shock down my spine. I nodded, feeling taken aback by that emotion he gave me.

"The bill comes too one hundred and sixty-eighty dollars. And you payment method?"

"Here." I said as I slipped him my Visa card. Derek looked at it longingly.

"Don't even think about it." I whispered in his ear, smiling.

"Here are your room keys." He said still smiling; in fact it was getting kinda creepy. "You have a nice night with your girlfriend Mr. Venturi!" He said with a wink. Ew.

We glanced down at the room key's '402' It read in gold letters. We took the marble platted elevators. We both stopped in front of the room and walked in. It's nice. It has decent sized kitchen, a really big bathroom. A very odd looking couch/coffee table? I am not even going to explain what it looks like. Nice windows and a glorious huge _queen_ bed……bed? As in singular and in ONE!

"Are you fucking kidding!?" Derek said throwing his hands up into the air and falling to his knees. Kinda of over dramatic, but I let that one slide.

"AGAIN! Is god seriously wanting me to sleep with you?!!?" I said boiling with anger.

He looked at me freaked out, awkward. "I mean, like in the same bed." Wow I am soooo smooth at recoveries….not! "I mean…Nevermind…..you know.

"Let's just go to bed." Derek said tiredly.

"I'd love to, but if god doesn't hate me enough!" I said holding back tears, and pointed to what I was wearing: A pink and orange string bikini with a see-through cover up dress.

"God Case, are you trying to be difficult?" He said sighing. He pulled off his shirt. I hadn't noticed in the morning because I was so angry at him, but he had a nice body. Toned for sure. Damn hockey, made him not overly muscular, but built nicely.

"Uhm Derek strip teasing isn't gunna help." I said awkwardly, avoiding his eyes.

"Ha!" He said as he tossed his shirt to me. "In your dreams." He stood there waiting, looking at me. "Well?"

"Well what Derek?" I said annoyed.

"What? I sacrifice my shirt and I don't even get to see you put it on." He said with yet another smirk.

I put on his tee shirt, and then removed my damp bikini top and the cover up dress. His shirt came down just to where my butt is. So you can see my orange bottoms barely. He looked at me, smirk in position.

"There is no way." I said in a warning tone.

"Well, catch phenomena for all I care." He said as he turned around.

"I will thank you very much." I said as I walked over, pull down the covers and jumped into the bed. He shut off the lights and did the same.

"Good night Derek." I said as I rolled over onto my side.

"Night Case." He said as he rolled opposite of me.

"And Derek." I said sweetly. "Let's try and not have a repeat of this morning….or last morning?"

"Yeah, Case. Whatever." He said sleepily.

My mind couldn't help but wonder back to what Derek said on the beach that made me late to miss the boat. I smiled, and then I frowned. It wasn't scary, it was just odd. It made me so out of order. I don't even think he ment it the way I thought he did.

'Stay.'

Why did he ask me too? I closed my head trying to replay everything that happened after I gave him back the condom that morning.

(A/n: Muahahahahh the dreaded cliff hanger! Next chapter will be the flash back. Don't get confused, this happens after the morning, we skipped the middle, but the flash back of it will be next chapter. Kay? So REVIEW TO UPDATE!)


	5. Sexually Frustrated, Nah

Typical?

Disclaimer: I do not own life with Derek. Grrr

**MUST READ! SUPER IMPORANT****!!!!: Okay so people where confused. This is what happened. Derek followed Casey and Chad on their date, to this beach on California, b/c the cruise offers stuff like that. I'm gunna show you the last part of the flash back, just go with it Kay? Good. Enjoy. **_**Italics**_** are Flashback!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Derek's PoV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Casey. Chad. Would you imagine that? Me running into you here." I said thinking on my feet, because if he had moved his hands lower than her waist I would have been forced to kill._

"_Der-ek!" She screeched as she saw me approach their picnic area. _

"_Cas-ey." I mocked back. Chad laughed._

"_Derek what on earth are you doing here?!?!" She said urgently to me as she grabbed my by my elbow._

"_Just checking up on my favorite person in the whole wide world." I said sweetly as I sat down next to Chad._

"_Dude, who the heck are you?" Chad said confused. Casey growled in frustration. _

"_Dude." He said in a whispered tone. "I am this freaking close to banging this girl, don't mess it up!" He winked at the end. Seriously….what. The. Fuck?_

"_Uhm 'Dude', I'm her step-brother." I said angrily._

"_Oh, sorry, but I mean your sister is smoking hott." He said with a charmed smile. I wanted to punch all of his teeth out._

"_Derek. Can you please go away?" She said grinding her teeth._

"_Uhm let me think about it, no?" I said with a smirk._

"_Seriously dude, leave." He said as he pointed toward the south part of the beach._

"_Okay first off, don't call me dude." I said while standing up. "Second, Casey can I have a word with you?"_

"_No." She said as she sat down next to Chad. Chad glared at me and smiled to Casey. _

"_Case, it looks like it is about to rain, It's already six-thirty, we should head back to the boat, and it could leave soon." Chad said as he placed a protective hand on her thigh. Oh, hell no! I wrenched at that movement. I grabbed Casey by the arm and dragged her up._

"_We need to talk now." I said through my teeth._

"_Chad, would you excuse me for a minute. I'll meet you by the boat in a few minutes." She said sweetly as she dragged me into the jungle. About five minutes into the jungle she hit my arm._

"_What the hell, Casey!" I said as I hit her back._

"_You need to mind you own business." She said flaming._

"_Oh, please. Do you even want to know what Chad said about you?!" I said angry she was angry at me._

"_What did he say, Derek. Please enlighten me." She said overly sarcastic._

"_He only wants to sleep with you." I said matter-of-factly._

"_Oh please, I already knew that." She said as if it weren't that important. My mouth fell open. She knew he only wanted to sleep with her._

"_You're okay with that?" I asked dumb struck._

"_No, but I wasn't going to let him. I'm not easy like you." She spat back._

"_Fuck you McDonald." I said forgetting my insults._

"_Sorry, Derek like I said I'm not easy." She said trying to be funny._

"_Well not what I've heard from Sam…" I said as I shifted my weight. She gasped and he eyes became very very narrow._

"_Up yours Venturi!" She snapped as she walked toward me._

"_Tisk Tisk." I said in a disappointed manor. "Now is that anyway to talk to your brother?"_

"_STEP!" She screamed. "STEP FUCKING BROTHER! I think I would die if I had to be blood related to you!"_

"_Right back at ya. Sis!" I yelled back._

"_Go die for all I care!" She screamed still as she inched toward me._

"_Oh, go fuck a lifeguard, nothing like a rent-a-date to make a lonely grubber happy for a while, how much did ya have to pay him thirty, forty dollars?" I said as I pushed my face near hers. I kinda of regrets saying that, but I can't back down. Hurt filled her eyes, quickly replaced by anger. She swung her hand to try and slap me. I grabbed her wrist mid swing._

"_Casey has claws!" I said more yelling that whisper. She swung with her other hand, I caught it too. I pulled her close to me, so I can prove to her I won._

"_I hate you!" She sneered as she tried to get away._

"_I hate you more!" I growled at her, she looked up. We were really close, like unusually close. Like the type of close you would be if you liked the other person. Chad and her hadn't even been this close. Then out of no where, like seriously, it was so weird. She was about to open he mouth to say something, and I just want to shut her up so badly, so I kissed her. Not a peck, not a one second mess up kiss, but a full mouth open moving around kiss. She wasn't willing for the first couple seconds, she wiggled around then she gave in and kissed back. We broke for a second and before she could even open her eyes I kissed her again._

_I let go of her wrist and grabbed her back and pulled her even closer and she slid her arms up around my neck. I gained entrance to her mouth, I felt her groan and she fell into me more. We slowly eased down onto the ground, taking breaths when needed. Her hands explored my hair and my neck. While mine well…..they explored other places. I was fumbling with the back of her bikini straps. Her eyes shot open and she squealed in my mouth when I found her right breast._

"_Shh." I moaned into her mouth as she closed her eyes. I felt her confusion so I moan again, "Stayyy." I mean I guess even Casey can fall into my charm. We continued this for more than forty some odd minutes, until I slowly kissing down and up her neck, each moan giving me this odd happiness then I found the clasp and unclasped it. Usually I am more than qualified to handle girls, bras, bikinis, and/or camis, but her top kinda shot at me. So she had no shirt on, she abruptly stopped kissing me and grabbed her boobs._

"_Derek!" She managed to squeak out. I looked at her. Her pink lipstick had been smeared all over her face, her hair was no longer in a ponytail, but was teased and everywhere and of course she was sitting up, without anything on the top half of her body, covered by her hands. I blushed and handed her, her bikini top. She put it on, stood up, fixed her hair and wiped off her lipstick. It was dusk we both noticed._

"_Uhm…" She offered._

"_Yeah." I said so awkwardly._

"_You've got some lipstick on your face…." She said not looking at me. I wiped it off. _

"_Right, well that was just…" She started._

"_A mistake." I finished_

"_Yes." She said. "We just got…."_

"_Angry." I smirked a very awkward smirk. "I just needed you to shut up."_

"_Yes, well I was shut up…..okay then." Then our eyes both shot up in realization. We had been….doing things for about two hours now. Chad had left, and we looked to the sky and I looked at my cell phone….it was eight. Wow time flies when you're FUCKING MAKING OUT WITH YOUR FUCKING STEP-SISTER. We both started running for the shore. We got there and we both saw the cruise ship on the horizon._

"_Shit." She cried on the verge of tears as she crumpled up into a ball._

"_Are you okay?" I offered._

"_Yes Derek, just DANDY!" She cried, "I ditched Chad to make out with you, we are both trapped on this beach a couple hundred miles away from a city, while our FAMILY IS ON A FUCKING BOAT OUT THERE!"_

"_It's actually a cruise." I offered. But then I replied with a, "Nevermind…I'm going to call my Dad."_

"_We should star walking up that beach." It was twilight and they saw some very very very far distant lights from a city. "We should reach there in about fours hours. If we are lucky." She said solemnly. _

"_Are you seriously?!?!" I yelled._

"_Just dial the phone Derek!" He said as she started walking……_

I woke yet again to be entangled with someone….Casey. I didn't mind her body up against mine; she was warm and still asleep. He arms where draped over my chest and her right leg was wrapped around my waist sort of, it was so weird. Instinct took over and I placed a cool hand on her right thigh & ran it up to her hips. I felt her skin get goose bumps, but she didn't wake, she actually smiled. I somehow tore myself off her without waking her up and went in the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out I only got changed into my boxers because Casey still had my shirt on. I was putting the towel away when I noticed her bikini there. The top, the bottoms and the cover up…..wait, the bottoms?!

"Holy shit." I muttered as I peaked out of the bathroom. Casey was still asleep. This could be fun….hmm. So I walked out of the bathroom with her clothes in hand and I put them in a drawer. I walked over to the bed.

"Casey." I cooed in her ear.

"Mmmm." She replied.

I couldn't help but suppress a laugh. "Ohhh Casey." I said in a risky way.

"Harder Derek…" She purred. OKAY! Awkward….defiantly waking her up now.

"CASEY!" I yelled. She shot up of bed.

"Der-ek!" She yelled as she threw a pillow at me. She blushed and looked away from me as she slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I wonder why. I looked down…I was in my boxers….ok then…Not a big deal?

"DER-EK!" She screamed from there. The door tore open and she emerged and walked up to me he body pressed against me.

"Where the hell is my bathing suit bottoms!?"

"No earthly idea." I smirked. "Wait! You aren't wearing them."

"Uhm, I …." Her eyes avoided mine. "Were…cold…wet…you said I." She kept rambling. I started tickling her.

"Stop!" She screamed while laughing as I pushed her onto the bed. I was on top of her she was giggling like crazy. Then we stopped when we both realized out positions……

"Your clothes our in the dresser Case." I smirked trying to recover my lost cool. "Get dressed so we can go find you something to wear." I rolled off of her, but I couldn't help but watch as she got up from her compromising position…..certainly so far this has been the most sexually awkward Vacation with my family yet.

She walked into the bathroom and came out and handed my shirt. I put it on, then pulled on my jeans and as I pushed down my pockets trying to find that damned cell phone of mine, my hand seemed to be pricked by something sharp….I pulled out to see none other than the condom….I slipped it in my back pocket. She walked out still agitated.

"Let's just go." She mumbled as she grabbed the room key.

Look out California, you have a sexually frustrated pair of step-siblings about to be trusted…..not the best word….the most ironic, but none the less….upon you.

**Hahahahahahahahahha long chapter….nah. I love it…sorry if you are confused about the flashback at all, or have any questions, feel free to ask…and I'll get back to you on it. Mucho love UPDATE!**


	6. Drinking away her pain

Typical?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. But I freakin own this story and it's idea's. **

**Author's Note: Hey sorry for the difficulty with this chapter. This chapter is rated….T even thought this entire thing is T but like…well idk I think I may have rushed this, but oh well REVIEW if you want me to update. Ok then….byes.**

**Casey's PoV**

Oh look at him. Flirting with the fucking manager at this store. I said 'Derek could you please ask if they carry this in blue.' I get out and there he is with his hand oh her back and his smirk on, seriously if there weren't video cameras around he'd fuck her right then and there! OH! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! She just giggled…not a cute giggle, but an 'oh look at me I'll sleep with whatever piece of crap someone hands me.' Seriously I mean even for Derek he could do better.

"Derek!" I yelled as I stormed up to him.

"Hey Case, now tell me Gabriella." He went on ignoring me. "Why are you still a manager?"

"Well like…they don't think I am like qualified to like I don't know like do like stuff." She babbled on.

Derek noticed she was not going to be any fun so we both quickly exited the store when she went to go help another person.

"Where to now?" He said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Uhm Channel…." Casey said with her eyes gleaming.

"Casey that's expensive." He said being smart for once.

"Oh shut up and don't ruin my fun." I said as I grabbed his arm.

I looked up and down the racks of clothes till I found this perfect sun dress that fit me in all the right places. I basically ran into one of the changing rooms and slid it on. It was a champagne silk dress. It fit like a glove. It hung to my curves making my hips look irresistible. My boobs looked incredible and I looked so skinny and refined. I walked out to show Derek.

"Derek what do you think?" I said as I came out. His eyes kinda of shot of at first, then he kinda of scratched his head and mumbled it being nice.

Hmm eight hundred dollars?!?! So I bought it…oh well. I wore it out….it didn't look that great with flip-flops so I ran into another store and came out in gold wedges to help the look. Derek hadn't said a thing for the five miles we've been walking to all the places. We'd been shopping for hours and hours and he still hasn't mocked me or tried to play tricks on me.

"You hungry?" I managed to say after what could have been years of silence.

"Yeah, a bit." He said still not looking at me.

"Okay well let's go some place for dinner." I said as I took his hand and led him away from the shops.

We both decided on a little café, we took seats outside since we aren't use to such hot weather…..we were the only ones. We ate in complete silence….I wonder what was going on with him? He basically hasn't said two words in two hours. I had to go to the bathroom and when I came back….I wish I hadn't.

"Oh Derek." The blonde giggled a less annoying giggle.

"Mmmm" He said as he kissed up and down her neck. His lips had done the same thing to me yesterday….not that I liked it….I think I did? NO it was a mistake.

She was in his lap and they were basically making out, I mean hello I was gone for like what…three minutes and he manages to meet a girl and start making out with her. His hands where on her hips, like they had been on mine. Finally their lips met and ya know I thought they were gunna peck or something but no, full on French I was about to throw up, seriously, but I gained my cool, readjusted my dress and sexy strutted back to my seat.

"Derek." I said tight lipped. He stopped and peered from around the girl to meet my eyes.

"Casey." He said obviously amused I seemed so upset.

"Who's your whor—friend." I recovered quickly, she didn't notice what I almost called her but Derek did.

"Her name is Neselé." He said as if she wants on his lap.

"Like the chocolate?" I said obviously mocking her. Her head spun around.

"No. Who are you?" She whined. "The ugly step-sister?"

"Why yes, yes she is." Derek offered her. I felt like crying then and there, how could Derek be so cruel? I glanced down at my watch five fifteen.

"Derek, I'm going to go back to the hotel. Be sure to return your slut barn purchase before you come back." I said directed at her.

"Whatever space case." He purred as he kissed her neck again. I felt heart broken for some reason. I need a drink. I never drink….I mean I did once…..but I think I need another one…of eight or twelve…now.

**Derek's PoV**

Omg that dress. Please god why did you send that damn dress to be worn by Casey…..every time she moves in it all I want to do it rip it off her and kiss her again. As I saw her eyes fill up with anger and hate, she turned around and headed back to the hotel. Neselé was looking at me ginning. I kissed her again…..it felt alright, but there wasn't that same….I don't know spark that it had with Casey….oh god I sound so sick talking that way about my sister…..

"Derek?" She said softly as she draped her arms over me. "You wanna come back to my room?"

"I nodded as she took my hand and led me away." I left a twenty behind for the café person waiter thing.

We walked like half a mile to we reached these apartments, she opened hers and pushed me on her bed and started kissing me all over, I couldn't help but do the same back. Every time I kissed her or touched her all I could think about was Casey moaning my name and kissing me and it was so bad, but It felt so right. Me and Neselé had already passed second and third, we basically had ran out of things to do. She began pulling off my shirt and I pulled hers off and unbuckled her bra. She was undoing my pants as I slid off her skirt.

"Derek…" She cooed as she climbed on top of me. "I. Want. You. To. Do. Me. You have a condom right?" I nodded thinking of the cherry one in my back pocket.

She pressed her almost completely naked body against mine, I felt her and she kissed me I moaned out something, the next thing I knew I was on the floor.

"WHAT?" She yelled at me.

"What?!" I said standing up.

"You moaned 'Casey'." She said furious. "My name is Neselé!"

"No, I moaned your name." I said convinced.

"Oh god, isn't that girls name Casey?" She said appalled. "Is she really your step sister? EW! Get out NOW!" Throwing my clothes at me….Great. I got dressed and made my way outside, it was dark, and I looked down at my cell phone. Nine Thirty. Time also flies when you're not making out with your step sister. I made me way back to the hotel around ten.

"Casey?" I said cautiously as I walked into the room.

"Derek?" She popped up in a really uhm well….weird voice. She came over and slung her arms around my neck. "Derek…." She said again. I smelled tequila and vodka and Omg she's drunk…..Casey McDonald……….drunk. Now, I needed a drink. I walked over to the mini bar which seemed to be an endless bucket full of drinks; I sat down a chugged them one at a time. After about half an hour of that I looked over to Casey who was spinning around.

"Casey..." I slurred. "You're drunk!"

"You are too!" She giggled. I stood up and fell.

"I am not drunk!" I shouted.

"Yes you are!" She sung as she helped me up, but she just fell onto of me instead.

"I'm sorry," She said as she looked into my eyes. The next thing I knew we were making out again.

"Moan my name Casey." I cooed in her ear. She shook her head.

"Derek!" She finally managed to moan into my mouth. I involuntary moaned hers. We stood up and we both jumped onto the bed. Tonight was going to be fun.

**Ta-Da. Yupp Idk….I was bored and this is the result…Yupp ok then REVIEW!**


	7. Magical Panties

Typical?

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. I own this story thoughhhh, betch. 

Author's Note: Enjoyyy. Love you all. Uhm REVIEW NOW. Thankies.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvCasey's PoVvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

I rolled over to find Derek. In my bed. Derek. D-e-r-e-k. My step-brother. The one person I hate most. Sleeping next to me….in my bed. In MY bed. MY BED. My head was pounding uncontrollably. I opened my eyes a little more. I was still in my new dress. Derek was shirtless. Then again Derek always is. (At least in my world he is….) I rolled to my other side and accidentally rolled off the bed and landed with a loud thump.

"The OTHER mailbox….what?" Derek sleepily said alarmed.

"Ow." I said in pain as I pulled a baby bottle of vodka from underneath my back, then I put my hands to my head in even more pain. Derek slowly rolled over till just his head was peaking over.

"You alright?" He asked still in dream mode.

"Hangover." I said softly.

"Me too." He said as he rolled back over to go back to sleep.

I stood up tripping over a few more bottles to see a mountain of Beer bottles and liquor bottles, everywhere. I kicked them aside, not wanting to clean them up. I yawned as I walked into the bathroom to check out what I looked like. I looked like crap. My lipstick was smeared…..why….my eyes shadow was completely off, my eyeliner was smudged and my hair was all tangled. Then all of a sudden I noticed, I barreled out of the bathroom screaming, "Where the hell are my panties!!"

This of course shot Derek right away. His eyes opened immediately. Then simultaneously me and him both had the memories of last night flood back. I looked up to find my panties up on the ceiling fan.

"Oh my god." Was all I could say. "We didn't do anything?"

"Oh god, no." Derek stated. "We did not have sex."

"How do you know?!" I said scared.

"First off because we aren't naked. Why would we have sex completely drunk, and then put them back on?" He said strangely. That was true. My panties were still on the fan though. "And two, we are step-siblings."

"Psh, so my panties magically flew up there?" I said angry.

"No, I probably tossed them up there." He said as he snuggled back into bed.

"You tossed my panties up there?" I ask questioningly.

"We probably went to third…..because that's my trade mark." Derek said calmly.

"What? You going to third?" I ask freaking out.

"No the panties." He said eyes still closed.

"You seem totally find with this!" I started yelling; even my head started hurting from me yelling.

"SHUT UP! I posses no emotion until my hangover has been treated fully." He said stoned face, and then collapsed back into my bed. I grunted in frustration.

"This isn't over!" I yelled again, knowing he wasn't going to reply. I sighed as I started to pick up the bottles.

After about twenty minutes of pure cleaning the room looked back to its normal self, me not so much. I opened the mini bar, it was bear. It was kinda weird. I was starving and I so needed some aspirin. My next big challenge was to 'grab' my panties off the fan. It was difficult. I pulled over the coffee table/ Couch. I stood on the coffee table first, it was too low, and so I climbed onto the top of the couch. I quickly grabbed them, but with such force that I fell back onto my bed, which consumed Derek. He woke again with a start. He rolled over to look at me, I must have had a very guilty expression on my face, because he just smirked and replied with a sleepy yawn.

"I know you want me." I swear I nearly choked on my own spit, I just gapped at him. Ew. He is soooo egotistical. Really.

"I'm going to get breakfast." I said shyly as I put my panties on. "You want anything?"

"Coffee would be nice." He growled as he shooed me out of the room.

I walked to the elevator and pressed the ground floor button, I heard someone scream, "Hold that Elevator!" I immediately stuck my hand out to save it from shutting; it hit my hand I yelped in pain. The elevator doors went back open. The pain was so worth it when a tall brown haired boy walked it.

"I'm so sorry." He said smoothly taking my hand and looking at it. I smiled, he smirked……wait…he smirked….wow.

"It's okay." I said not moving my hand.

He kissed my hand ever so softly. I blushed. "At least we go on the elevator together, must be fate." He was so hot. Shaggy, but not too shaggy hair, you could say it looked a lot like Derek's…..His hair was a bit lighter than Derek's. He was skinny, but built, but not too built he must play a sport. He was very smooth. I liked it.

"Casey." I said embarrassed, that we still hadn't touched the button to go down.

"Charmed. I'm Michael." He said with a twinkle in his eye. The way he looked at me seemed to turn off that little nagging voice in the back of my head telling me to do the reasonable thing. He saw that. He pulled my hand to make my body closer and my body willingly agreed. He was holding the small of my back and my arms were around his neck…the next thing I knew his lips were on mine and I felt so happy. I would never do this, I barely met this person. I only know his name. What if he is a murderer? I mean this kiss could kill. I felt him tugging at my leg bringing it to his side, I smiled kissing him, and he smirked as he kissed down my neck. Suddenly the elevator doors busted open.

"Whoa, sorry dude." Derek said as he turned around then realized. "CASEY?!"

I broke swiftly apart. "Derek, I thought you were asleep. Uhm." I shifted uncomfortably.

"Boyfriend?" Michael asked calmly.

"Step-Brother." I said sweetly.

Derek stood there with the dumbest look like he had been smack repeatedly and then raped….okay maybe not raped….but still he looked odd.

"Sorry Dude, you snooze." Michael said as he pushed the down button. "You loose." He kissed me again as the doors closed on Derek's face. I smiled. I have to admit that felt good.

"Here's my number." I declared as I handed my cell number to Michael.

"Lucky for you I have a thing for Canadian girls." He said winking.

"How'd you know I was Canadian?" I said thinking.

"I don't know it's just ever girl I've ever liked has been Canadian." He said as he backed up. "Keep tonight open." He said with a smirk as he rounded the corner. My heart fluttered. He was sooo hot.

I briskly walked over to the buffet. I grabbed two croissants, a bagel, some fruit and some toast and two large coffees. I got back in the elevator and rode it back up to the seventh floor. I walked into the room to find Derek still in bed. I sighed as I popped two aspirin into my mouth and swallowed.

"Derek," I said leaning over him. "Your coffee is getting cold." Which actually it isn't its burning hott; I can even feel it through the holder.

"Sorry Casey, I Refuse to drink coffee from sluts." He said through the pillow. I gasped.

"I beg your pardon." I yelled as he flipped over.

"I mean, when a girl basically fucks a boy in an elevator. I consider her a slut." He said smirking.

"I did not fuck him, you fag." I sneered. He sat up a little more angered.

"I mean he looked a lot like me. I mean I know last night was such a thrill for you, ya know my exploring where no man has gone before. If ya just wanted me to do more, you should have asked.

My body had shut down, that bastard. I took the cap off the hot coffee and poured it all over Derek. I laughed as I saw him yell and jumped up and down. I waited a few seconds before I spoke very clearly. "Don't ever talk to me again!!!"

"Is that a threat, or a promise?" He said smirking. I just smiled before I unzipped my dress. I saw his eyes and face freeze as soon as this happened.

"Oh, and don't even think your going to be kissing my on these again." I said as I pointed to my lips.

"Oh don't worry." He said sarcastically. "I don't plan kissing…_there_."

I cringed in even thinking that his mouth was near….whoa, not thinking about it, or his fingers in my……whoa SO NOT TALKING ABOUT IT! I took off my dress, he smirked at my boldness. I stepped into my skirt and slipped on my shirt.

"I need my coffee," I said in frustration. It was lying next to Derek. He smiled. "NO!" I yelled as he took off the cap and stuck his fingers in there.

"Ew! Who knows where those fingers have been." I said totally grossed out.

"I think you do." Derek said very matter-of-factly. "Or where your fingers have been." He said gesturing down to his….yupp. I hate him and ewwwwwwww.

"Ok, you pervert. Are you proud?" I said challenging him.

"Oh like you were my first." He said in sarcasm coming toward me.

I was stuffing things in my purse as I shouted. "And you won't be my last! Don't wait up, I'm going on a date with Michael and if you even think about stalking my again, I'll have him kick your ass because he plays Hockey too!" As I leave I saw him kick the couch/coffee table in the middle of the room, before popping three Advil in his mouth. I slammed the door, hope that what ever had happened last night was going to stay in that room and not come back to haunt me…..but then again. He is a Venturi and well so far this 'family' vacation has not been fun or well PG rated, for sure.

I reached into my purse and found not my cell phone but Derek's I opened it to see 43 messages from George, what a fag, not answering the phone. I sighed to myself as I rounded the next corner.

My mind couldn't help but wander back to last night and as it did. "Lyrical Lies." Came on in the elevator. I felt the irony. It sickened me.

Typical.

**Hahahaahahah hoped you liked it. Gotta review some more. Give the link to some friends I need some more reviews Kay? Good beyessss.**


	8. Misery never felt so good

Typical?

**Disclaimer:**** Hey I do not own Life with Derek. Or Michael Seater. Or "Misery Business" by: Paramore.**

**Author's Note****: Heyy everyone. Sorry for not updating sooner. Been busy ya know. Uhm this chapter is rated T. Yeah I know I REALLY rushed things. In fact I kinda hate myself for it. But ya know I needed this to be rushed. Well Review.**

oooooooooooo **Casey's PoV** oooooooooooooooooooooo

I rounded the corner and faced the elevators. I decided to take the stairs. I have had enough of elevators for today. After making it five flights of stairs down, I caved and rode the elevator down the other two. I was walking out of the hotel when I heard a buzzing noise. It wasn't like a bee, but more like a vibration. I glanced puzzled as I started digging in my purse and pulled out Derek's cell phone. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Casey?! Thank god!" Nora said relieved. "Are you two alright?!"

"Yeah, were fine. Hasn't Derek talked to you?" I said puzzled still.

"No, we've been calling non-stop for two days, where on earth have you been….are you alright?!" Nora said a bit calmer.

"Oh, well we are fine." I soothed. I talked to my mom for about ten more minutes as I made my way toward the shopping area again. After I hung up I felt emotionally drained so I decide to have a nice lunch someplace. I found a nice Italian restaurant, it was packed, and so I knew it must be good….so I walked inside.

"Welcome to Vespa." The waitress greeted me.

"Hi, table for one." I said quietly.

"Right this way." She led me to a small table. I sighed as I sat down. I looked at the menu everything was written in Italian.

"Typical." I muttered under my breath. I opened my purse and dug around to see what else I had shoved in my purse. I had: My cell phone, Derek's cell phone, wallet, brush, make-up, lip gloss, condom, sunglasses, necklace….wait, what?

I growled, it was Derek's condom. Seriously it must be stalking me or something, everywhere I go. There it is. Creepy.

"Hello Miss'." The waiter said as he handed me a rum and coke. I looked confused.

"It's from the man at the bar." He pointed to him. I smiled and blushed a little as he came to join me.

"What are the odds?" He said sexily as he sat down across from me.

"Fate. Again?" I proposed.

Michael smiled. "See, it was ment to be." As he kissed my hand again.

"I'm only seventeen." I said sweetly as I pushed the drink towards him.

"So am I." He said sweetly. "But they don't know that." He said as he took a sip of his gin and tonic. I really didn't want to drink ever again, because of last night. My head stopped pounding though, so I thought why the hell not. I slowly took a sip. It tasted fine. I relaxed.

"Have you ordered yet?" He asked as he picked up his menu.

"No. I don't read Italian." I pouted.

"Here, let me help." He said as he looked at the menu. The waiter came up and smiled as he took out his pad and pencil.

"Avrà il pollo con le patate e mangerò il vitello con il sause chiaro del pepe del limone." Michael spoke flawlessly.

I sighed. How perfect is he? The waiter nodded and left.

"I ordered you the chicken and I got the veal." He said noting my confused look.

"Oh." I smiled, he smiled back.

We sat there for twenty minutes talking about everything. He is an actor in Canada. I found out his last name is Ceater. Michael Ceater. How perfect. He is seventeen and he is here for the summer working on a new show called 'Life with Chad.' I was so happy for him. Before I knew it his lips were on mine again. He was such a natural flirt.

"Ugh." I heard a disgusted voice mutter. We broke apart, I stared up at Derek.

"How'd you find me?" I gasped, fairly surprised.

"My phone has a locator chip in it." He smiled sarcastically at Michael who just smirked.

"Case. Can you tell your jealous Ex-boyfriend to leave us alone?" He said as he took a sip of his drink. Derek looked even more surprised.

"She's only seventeen!" Derek said in a hushed whisper. "She can't drink that." Why the hell was he saying that? What a bastard.

"Be right back." I said as I glared at Derek, Michael pulled me into another heated kiss, definitely some tongue action. I smirked. Derek looked like he was about to barf. I grabbed Derek by his 'popped' up collar. I wanted to smack that smirk off his face, so I did. He looked genuinely hurt and not to mention shocked. I can not believe I slapped him. I saw as my hand was imprinted on his face. I felt instantly guilty.

"You leave me and Michael alone. I am not letting you ruin this. Not again!" I said my jaw clenching on every word. I spun on my heel; he was holding his face, still in shock I knew his eyes were following me. I got back to the table and straddled Michael in his chair and started kissing him up and down his neck. I saw Derek's eyes narrow with anger. I smiled. I whispered in Michael's ear.

Derek came over furious. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me with such force, it kinda hurt.

"Ouch." I said as I rubbed my left wrist. I put my purse on my shoulder.

"Let's go." Derek said softly.

"No." I said as I began to walk away. Derek flung my over his shoulder and walked out the restaurant. He seemed to do that a lot. His shoulder was now more familiar with my chest and my ass with his head. I started wailing and kicking, but he didn't put me down till we reached to lobby of the hotel. Some four miles from where we were.

He dragged me back to our room. He slammed the door and I tried to slap him again. He caught my hand. He didn't look angry. He didn't look hurt. He looked tired of it. Like he knew something I didn't.

"Well?" I yelled angrily.

"Do you even know what we 'did' last night?!" Derek said frustrated.

"Uhm…" I said awkwardly. "Third base?" I said after a while.

"Does that not matter to you?" Derek said as he turned around to face me.

"I.."

"Was I your first at that?"

"See…"

"Did you even know what we were doing?"

"Derek!"

"Casey!!" He yelled like I have never seen him before. He was confused.

"Derek. We are related."

"Not by blood."

"We live in the same house."

"So do lovers?" He seemed even more confused.

"I'm not helping am I?" He gave me a look that agreed.

"It was a mistake."

"Mistakes are bound to be made."

"Mistakes. Everyone makes them."

"Like we did."

Are eyes locked. My hearted started to beat faster. He took a step near me. I took several to him.

I felt his lips crash into mine. I let my instinct take over. I gasped as he kissed down my neck. I purred as I felt him tugging at my waist trying to bring me closer. He smirked as we continued to kiss feverishly.

_**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
she's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock  
it's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth**_

I lead him over to my bed as we paused to breath. I pulled his shirt over his head. He closed his eyes and smiled, I did the same as magnets are lips found each other and the places around there.

_**I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile**_

I turned around and pushed him playfully onto the bed. He smiled even bigger when I crawled on top of him.

_**Whoa... I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good**_

He unbuttoned my shirt and flung it off the bed. He ran his bare hands up and down my stomach. I felt him trying to unzip my jeans. I rolled off him and got them off. I smirked as his eyes widened in excitement. I rolled back on top of him.

_**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to, have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way!  
**_

I also fumbled with his jeans. I succeeded though. I helped slide them off. He pulled me back into a heated kiss.

_**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
**_

We broke after awhile and I took off my bra. His eyebrows arched as did my back when he stroked my chest. I moaned as his lips found the different parts of my body. My hands entangled in his hair. I kissed up his abs till I reached his mouth.  
_  
__**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**_

After he felt around and was familiar with my body. I felt him getting harder to bare. I smiled as I rolled over. He took this chance to take out that damned condom. I hooked my finger in the right fabric around his hips; I slowly pulled them down smirking as he slide it on.

_**Whoa... Well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good...**_

I stopped for a second. My mind was reeling. I felt my panties leave me, and I felt a kiss. I closed my eyes and gave into that kiss.

**  
**_**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you**_**  
**_**Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving ...**_

"Are you sure?" He paused.

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now...**_**  
**

I smiled.

_**Whoa...I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now**_

"Oh, I'm sure." I managed to smirk as I pulled him into a kiss.

**  
**_**And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good**_

I relaxed as his exerted hands did their business. I heaved as he entered me. I smiled and threw back my head as I grabbed the bed railing behind me. Tonight was going to be long. I giggled as we matched each others thrusts. I moaned as he rocked me. He moaned as I kissed his neck. Indeed. This was going to be the first of many to come tonight.

**Hey everyone. Uhm that was fast. Yeah. Heat of the moment? Idk. Once again bored. Hahahah well review.**


	9. DeSex Yourself

Typical?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. tear**

**Author's Note: Here's an update. I probably won't update for a couple days or so b/c of the deathly hollows coming out tomorrow and all. So enjoyy. Only three chapters left. Dun Dun Dunnnn.**

**Casey's PoV**

I rolled over to find Derek sleeping next to me. I smiled at first before I realized what we had done. I frowned, and then I slid myself from the bed, taking the sheets. He looked so….nice sleeping on that bed in a cocoon in the blankets. He probably thought he was my first, but me and Sam had dated like eight months. I finished wrapping the sheets around my like a dress. I sighed. I really should have done that. I mean we are step-siblings. Omg. I fucked my Brother. Ewww that sounds so wrong. God, help me. Ugh, oh god, what if I like forced myself on him!? What if he just wanted sex? WHAT IF IT MENT NOTHING TO HIM? He probably thinks I'm a whore. Oh god.

"Shit." I whispered as I silently cursed at myself. I was about to have a panic attack. I was on the verge of tears. I found some skirt and a blouse and I shoved it on. De-sexed my hair and glanced at the clock. It was four in the morning. Where the hell could I go? If I took a shower here, I'd wake him up. I feel so dirty. I need to be clean.

"The pool." I smiled evilly as I grabbed my bikini. I took one last look at him before I shut the door. No one was awake on this floor. I took the stairs to the swimming pool. No one was there. I slid my key in and the door unlocked. I walked to the heated pool. There where no windows, no extra doors-except closets, it was perfect. I jumped into the pool. I instantly felt better.

"Hmm." I said about ten minutes into it. "Why the hell not." I smirked to myself. No one was awake. I have never done this before…maybe I could be dangerous…hmm….it's a perfect chance. I pulled off my bikini. I was freaking SKINNY DIPPING! I felt so alive. Hahahaha and Dangerous. I closed my eyes and let my body float.

"You just can't seem to keep your clothes on this week Ms. MacDonald." I heard a familiar voice echo throughout the pool. My eyes shot open and my body sank.

"Please let this be a dream. Please let this be a dream." I softly prayed. Then I turned to face him. Derek, with his signature smirk in place. I folded my arms over my chest. Then I did a great big sigh.

"You can never let me have anything can you?" I said prissy.

He was still smirking. "Right and you just fucked me because…" I almost died. How dare he?

"I must have been drunk or something, plus your love making was," I took a breath. "Lame." A flash of hurt crossed his eyes replaced by something else.

"Really?" He said smoothly. "Then we won't let it happen again." He turned around finally I had my way…oh…my…god. My eyes widened as I saw Derek pick up my bikini and towel and ROOM KEY and leave me here in this pool. At five thirty in the morning. Naked. Oh and wet.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as slid the key into the glass door. He paused for a minute before dropping the room key. "Apparently." He said with the best mix of hurt and cockiness.

And then continuing to walk, shut the door and turned around winking at me through the glass.

"FUCK!" I screamed again making fists with my hands and pounding then in the water. I was angry. More angry than I have ever been in my life. I frantically searched around to find something. ANYTHING. I found nothing. It's like the pool wanted me to be miserable, oh and NAKED.

I sighed and sank to the bottom of the pool. I calmly reminded myself It was so early in the morning no one would be up. I slumped out of the pool. It was freezing! I did my best to slick the water off me, finally I gave up and I grabbed my room key. It was cold as ice; I felt my goose bumps all over me. I checked out the hall before I made a run for it. I looked at the room number it read 708 I was in 724. I was close. I sprinted the rest of the way there. I am going to KILL Derek meaning, stuffing his head into a meat grinder and you know grinding.

I opened my door. "DEREK!" I screamed but immediately I stopped. He was just sitting there on the bed. Stone faced, he had no emotion he looked like he was about to throw up. I found a towel wrapped it around me.

"Derek..." I started he turned to me. Looking like all the blood had been sucked from his face. This put a fairly large knot in my stomach. "What?" I asked kinda scared. Derek just shook his head very very slowly. He looked dead.

"WHAT?" I finally yelled. He held up something. It was red. It was the condom all neatly rolled, un-used. My mouth opened and closed several times.

"but, but, but….we USED that." I said barley able to breath.

He turned to me dead faced and replied. "Casey we made a huge mistake." I felt like throwing. Oh my god. I am going to throw up I ran quickly over to the bathroom.

I felt everything I had eaten from the past month pour out of me. Derek, being the nice guy that he was, gave me a glass of water and a washcloth. Seriously he basically said, 'Oops, I didn't use a condom, but hey here's some water.' After about five more minutes I stopped. This was upsetting, aw fuck it. This is seriously bad, worst, Horrible. I found my clothes and forcefully put them on before going to face Derek. I still felt dirty. Like something that could never be clean.

"Are you feeling better?" Derek asked making the bed.

"Am. I. Better?!" I yelled. "Am I BETTER?!?" I yelled louder.

"I take it your not." He said as he rolled his eyes and hopped onto the bed.

"Oh yeah Derek. Just peachy. Ya know just except the fact that I might have an STD you got from one of your bimbo's." I shuttered at the thought of where he has been or whose he's been inside of. EW.

"Casey." He said lightly. "Your fine. This wouldn't be the first time I've done this."

Oh.

My.

God.

"How fucking irresponsible are you?!?!" I screamed. He flinched apparently not understand what he had just uttered. "You are such a little bastard. DO you have NO RESPECT for the people you sleep with?!"

"Yeah, just not for my sister." He smirked then his face fell when He said my place a hand over my mouth. I think I'm gunna throw up again. He seriously shouldn't have said it like that. I ran back to the bathroom.

"I ment STEP-Sister." He called looking slightly worried.

"Fuck. You. Derek. Venturi." I managed to yell between heaves.

"It's all good." he said walking into the bathroom and lightly patting me on the back. I glared at him, silently burning a whole in his head. "Oh my bad." He said rolling his eyes again and walking out of the bathroom.

I walked out and flopped onto the bed. I rolled over to see that god damn condom. Un-used. Just there. Staring at me. Mocking me. "I hate you." I said coldly.

"You do?" Derek said popping his head out of the closet he was shirtless.

"Well I do hate you." I said nodding his way. I turned back to the condom. "but I hate you more."

Derek came out buckling his belt. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't understand what happened last night." I sighed pulling a pillow over my head.

"Uhm Casey….I thought you were in health class, I mean…there's not much to get. I shoved my..." Derek said awkwardly.

"NO!" I said throwing the pillow at him. "I ment I heard you open the wrapper!"

"I did." He said as he sat down on the end of the bed. "But that's all. I'm pretty sure we were drunk again."

"So every time I drink. I hook up with you?" I said cocking an eyebrow.

"I guess I just have that effect on women." He said falling back onto the bed smirking.

I sighed. "I think I'm fine though. Right?"

"Your fine Casey." He said rolling his eyes and throwing the pillow at me.

"Okay then. One question though." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Okay. Last one." He said rolling over to see me better.

"How'd you know I was at the pool?" I said.

"Because." He replied. "Your bikini was missing." He did an obvious smirk and offered me his hand. I grabbed it and he hoisted me and him off the bed.

"Now." He said getting my attention. "I say we leave this memory and mistake behind us and promise never to have a drop of alcohol around each other ever again." He said smiling.

"Absolutely." I said smirking "And I say we call Nora and tell her that we are fine. They should be heading back near here in another day or so."

"Okay let's go do something fun." He said opening the door.

"I agree let's go have an adventure." I replied walking first out the door.

"Casey." I heard an angry Derek say through his teeth. I turned around to see Michael walking down the hall his eyes on me. I smiled big, then frowned immediately upon seeing Derek's face.

This was going to be a long day.

**Hahahhaha sorry for the not so short update. Sorry for the short chapter I have been HP writing b/c of the new book. There are only going to be three more chapters so. Voila. **


	10. Wicked Little Girlsss

Typical?

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. I own you….yes.

**Also I know I may misspell stuff, sorry I can't type all that well, frankly I **_**SUCK **_**at it and once I write it I HATE RE-READING IT FOR MISTAKES…..so just ignore it. Loves ya.**

Author's Note: Volia! Yay. Finally. phew I updated. I am going to finished up this story, only one chapter left, then I am going to get 'Nothing Like Reality' going then I will begin the sequel to this called 'Informal Glory'. Why? May you wonder that I have my writing mojo back? My friends helped me, with their procrastination. Heheheh. 

xoxoxoxxoxox **Casey's PoV** xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Michael?" I managed to choke out. I put on an uneasy smile and tilted my head to the side.

"Wicked little girl, kiss the boys and made them cry, Raisin' double trouble every time you pass them by." He smirked as came to put him arms around my waist. I smiled sill uneasy as he pulled me closer. "Wicked little girl, with curves and kisses and pearly whites. You better keep an eye on your girl or lock em up tight." I let out a faint giggle.

"I'm not a wicked little girl." I said blushing and looking up into his dark brown eyes.

"I would say letting your brother kidnap you during the middle of our date would be considered _wicked_." He said cocking an eyebrow with a smirk.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Derek said rolling his eyes.

"Dude, uncool." Michael mouthed over my shoulder.

"Derek, don't you have someone….I mean something to do?" I said smoothly.

"I already did." He said meeting my stance. My heart fell. Cocky bastard. I sighed and snuggled up to Michael.

"Well then." Derek said frowning. "I think I'll let you two be then."

"Good." I said pursing my lips and arching a brow.

"Because if not I think I'm gunna loose my lunch." Derek mumbled as he passed us. Just then my cell phone began to vibrate. Derek stopped in his tracks and turned with his mouth open about to say something naughty, I would suppose.

"Not a word." I said teasingly to Derek as I opened my pink phone.

"Hello." I said finding my happiness.

"Hi Casey." George said easily.

"Oh, hey George." I said shifting my shoulders.

"Is Derek with you?"

"Unfortunately."

"Good, we convinced the cruise captain to come pick you guys up on the southern pacific orange Beach. Tomorrow at three in the afternoon. You guys have to be there." He said sternly.

"Yeah, we'll be there." I said positive.

"Alright then, be careful see you tomorrow." He said. "Bye."

"Bye." Then click.

I shut my phone and slid it into my purse. I smiled to Michael then frowned when my gaze fell upon Derek. "We are leaving tomorrow." I said snappily to Derek. His eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" He said surprised.

"Yeah. So tonight is our last night here." I said slipping my arms around Michael's neck.

"So we should make it count?" Michael said.

"Yes." I said pulling him into a kiss.

"Why don't we double date tonight?" Derek said interrupting our kiss.

"With you and who?" I spat.

"I'm going out with the girl who works at hotels bar, Molly." He said smugly. Michael looked uneasy

"Y--You got a date with Molly Brebter?!" He said shocked. Then after what seemed like seven minutes he let out a shaky "Sweet." They did some kind of high-five. I shook my head.

"They call her 'Moaning Molly'!" Derek laughed; Michael stiffened and clenched his fists. Weird freak.

"I'm guessing Moaning isn't her first name?" I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"No….its a kinda of nickname..." Michael said uncomfortably.

"Yesss." Derek said with a huge toothy grin and nodding.

"Pig." I yelled out.

"Prude." He sneered.

"Slob."

"Prick."

"Whore."

"Virg…" Derek stopped mid sentence. "Loser."

I smiled knowing I had won.

"Do, you two do this all the time?" Michael said confused.

"Yea." We both said.

"So you wanna go on a lunch date with me and Molly?" He said asking to Michael.

"Uhm Casey?" He said sweetly.

"Sure." I said locking my jaw and smiling falsely.

"Me and Derek just need to change real quickly." I said seductively before clawing at Derek's collar and throwing him into our room.

xoxoxoxxoxox **Derek's PoV** xoxoxoxoxoxox

As soon as the door shut.

"Der-ek!" I head a screaming girl rant.

I rolled my eyes and pulled off my shirt. I was starting to unbuckle my belt when Casey started to say softer.

"Derek, what the hell are you doing?" She looked tired and miserable. I felt somewhat guilty for like a second before my mouth went on auto pilot.

"I am changing but then again, if you continue to stare at me again I think you might sleep with me again." I said cringing. Hurt filled her eyes along with tears and anger.

"BASTARD!" She screamed. I'm pretty sure Michael can hear us. Poor sap got no idea what he's gotten he into.

"Shut the hell up." I said as I grabbed her shoulders and turned around and laid her on the bed. "Calm down, Drama Queen."

She glared. I rolled my eyes then looked at her with a glare that told her 'Don't talk and don't move' she obeyed. I walked to the other side of the bed and reached under it and pulled out a large cream colored box.

"Here." I said annoyed as I shoved it into her arms.

Her eyebrows locked and her shoulders stiffened as to ask 'What the Fuck is this fucking box, doing in my fucking hands, Derek?'

"Just open it." I said as I slid on a non-collared shirt.

She opened the box and pulled out a black dress with a dark plum tuul. Her eyes widened as she felt the glossy material. She pulled it all the way out and let the box fall off her lap as she stood up. She held it up against herself. It fell down to her knees, it was strapless with a black bow around her waist and it slowly barley flared out, it looked impeccable.

"Derek." It came out as a whisper. She stripped and flung this on. She twirled as she looked in the mirror and sighed dreamily. She looked timeless. Like an over egar Aubrey Hepburn.

I finished buckling my new belt as I saw a soft smile form on her face. "Derek..." She said tauntingly. My eyes bulged; she wanted to huge me, hell no.

"Casey…I don't like hugs." I said backing away.

"But you'll have sex? Isn't that like redundant?" She said pausing.

"No." I said shifting my eyes.

"Aw Derek, you did a really sweet thing, this is just perfect." She said coming closer.

"Well," He sighed. "I thought of you when I saw it and I thought that maybe you'd want it…" He stopped when he felt her lips on his. He opened her mouth with his tongue as he slid his arms around her slender waist. She pulled him closer and he pushed her up against him. Each second increasing with passion until they heard a knock.

"Derek, Casey?" Michael said through the door.

"We're coming." Casey said hopefully.

"Well." I said looking down into her eyes, waiting for something….anything.

She lowered her gaze and turned. "Thanks for the dress Derek; it was a nice thing to do." She grabbed her purse and tugged my sleeve as to tell me, 'it can never be, so suck it up and come on'.

We walked out the door to see Michael all happy and hungry eyed when he saw Casey in that dress. I smirked and yelled about me getting Molly and meeting you them at the bar. I rode the elevator up to the tenth floor and got our and walked to 1003. I knocked.

"Yo, it's Derek."

"Be out in a sec." Purred a voice from behind the door. Derek smiled he knew how hott Molly was, but somewhere in the back of Derek's head he knew he really didn't like her, he liked Casey. The thought of him with his step-sister was wrong. She was anal, tidy, strict, on time, scheduled, proper, preppy, clumsy, embarrassing, an over achiever, and bossy. Every tiny thing that he was not. So how on earth could they get together? He hated her and she loathed him back. End of story?

The door slowly opened to reveal a beach blonde babe; she had a couple hot pink streaks in her hair. She was wearing a yellow off the shoulder mini dress with a pair of black wedges, she looked so hot. Not as hot as Casey though.

"Hey Derek." She said again, pushing back her hair and letting a stray curl fall in front of her face. He brushed it away.

"Hey Molly, lets go." He said grasping her hand and leading her to the elevator. She smiled and followed. Her eyes were like Casey's, soft and brown.

We finally let met Casey and Michael in the lobby we exchanged names and we continued out into the hot Californian sun.

"Were too?" I said sweetly.

"I was thinking The Tavern?" Michael said asking Casey more than me.

"Yes, that sounds perfect. We don't have Taverns in Canada." She sounded like she has never heard of it.

"You're from Canada?" Michael said shocked.

"Oh, yeah." She said.

"Cool." He said and smiled. I shook my head in frustration.

We reached the place around one, it was not that packed….but hell did it look fancy. I took Molly's hand and we got a table for four. I saw Michael place his hands around he waist when forty minutes ago I had, it made me feel sick. I wrapped mine around Molly and dipped her into a kiss while we were waiting to be seated. I saw Casey's face heat up with anger and jealous, right after that she turned to Michael and kissed him like he was dying tomorrow.

"Can you two please unglue yourselves from each other so we can sit down?" Molly said kinda freaked out.

"Oh sure." Michael said uneasy like.

We ordered the next time the waitress stopped by; this is what everyone orders: I got the veal, Molly had some tutti-frutti chicken dish, Michael had steak, and Casey had a garden salad and the veal. Typical. Why did she have to order the same thing as me?

"Finally." I muttered as the food arrived thirty minutes later, we finished it off by three thirty.

"I have to use the restroom." Molly said looking at Michael.

"Me too." Michael said following her.

I looked at Casey and we both were confused. "That was weird." Casey said eating some bread.

"Tell me about it…" I drawled. "Let's go check up on them?" She nodded. We left the credit card so the waiter could let us through and we went near the bathrooms. We stopped when we heard groaning in the phone booth. We turned to our left with sheer horror as we saw Michael and Molly heavily making out. Casey shrieked and I arched an eyebrow.

"Casey!" Michael said petrified.

"Derek." Molly said in a French accent he didn't know she had. I wanted to rip Michaels head off. Casey ran into the bathroom Crying. I pulled Michael out of the phone booth and towered over him.

"Go talk to Casey!" I yelled he looked very afraid, so he ran after Casey into the girls bathroom. I am personally amused by this.

"So…" I said expecting something.

"Derek." She said again in that French accent. "Me and Michael have been secretly dating for our parents would not approve and we got into a fight and decided to date other people, but we couldn't stand the thought of someone else with each other so….I am sorry, he is too…we never ment you hurt you."

I smirked. "It's fine Molly. It's Casey I'm worried about. By the By are you French?"

"What gave it away?" She smiled guilty. I pulled her into a hug. Seconds later a mopping Casey emerged from the bathroom. She sighed and walked over to me.

"Bye Molly." I said with helping plea. "Oh and you owe me a rum and coke." She giggled.

I picked up the credit card and walked with Casey back to the hotel. I could see she wasn't exactly happy. Oh well. All is not fair in love and war because believe me they are two very different and very stupid things.

**Voila. Only one Chapter left. I am making a sequel to ****'Typical'**** entitled **

'**Informal Glory'**** It should be posted a day after I finished the last chapter. Muahhahahahah Review my friends please review!!!**


	11. BottleOLove

Typical?

Disclaimer: I do not own LWD.

Author's Note: Last Chapter.

Derek watched Casey walk up the avenue towards the hotel. He was walking at least seven steps behind her because he didn't want to upset her, plus he liked watching her walk. Dark storm clouds had seemed to form above them. After a couple moments he finally spoke.

"Case." He called out frightened. "Are you okay?"

Silence.

"Casey?"

"I'm not deaf you idiot." She spat coldly. Derek was shocked he stopped walking.

"You would think if someone wasn't answering you. You'd leave them alone. Then again. I'm talking to Derek, who has the IQ of something you'd find under a rock. I mean you only serve one purpose in life. To fuck, and frankly you suck at that too." She sneered in a really ugly tone. Derek was actually hurt; he had never heard Casey talk like that about anyone.

"Hey, I was just seeing if you were alright." He scoffed not trying to show his hurt. "Ya didn't have to go into bitch mode."

She stopped and spun around tears forming in her perfectly lined eyes. "Derek!" She started to say in a pleading voice. "Please, can't you see?!" She said grabbing at her head and thrashing around.

"See what?" He said clueless.

"From the moment I set foot on that cruise, it's like god has been telling me he wants us to get together. Everywhere I look there are signs. It scares me. My god Derek. Don't you see them too?" It had begun to rain. She stood there, arms down by her side and makeup smearing waiting for her answer.

"I-I mean….Casey…there's…" He stuttered, dumbfounded.

"I mean we have kissed, flirted, fucked, and then all the other signs." She said pacing a little from side to side. "Like Michael and Molly…I mean Derek please, tell me I'm not crazy. Tell me you feel it too." Her last words were hushed so only he could hear them if he wanted too.

He took a couple steps closer and crossed his arms.

"Casey. Are you saying you were making those 'mistakes' on purpose?" He said pulling his shoulders back.

"No, I'm saying that they weren't mistakes at all." She said jaw clenched and her heart on the line. He thought she looked drop dead gorgeous. Just standing there, with this hopeless look in her eyes and drenching wet.

"Finally." He said as he threw down his arms and took another lunch forward and grabbed her and kissed her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. She let her arms entangle in his hair. Her lips formed to his in a heated and passionate kiss before his tongue opened her mouth. A moan caught in her throat as his hands found the rim of her shirt. She shook her head noteing the time wasn't right yet, they took a couple staggering steps back until Casey hit the side of a building.

"Derek." She groaned from the impact as his hands could no longer contain their excitement and explored where they should roam.

After what seemed like years, they broke apart. Needing lots of air and warmth.

"We should get back to the hotel." Casey said extending a hand to him.

He smirked as he took her hand a replied with. "Yeah. Let's go there."

"Maybe have a drink?" She said lightly as they began to walk again.

"What about our no drinking near each other rule?"

She eyed him up and down. "I think I could make an exception. There are _always _exceptions to my rules."

He smiled and evil smile as he let go of her hand and ran ahead. They reached the hotel within minutes. Panting they entered the hotel lobby, dripping wet. She twirled, letting her soaking hair out and strutted into the bar.

"Can I have a bottle of whiskey, please?" Casey said with a smile. The bartender gave her a smile and handed the bottle with the bill. She signed then turned to smile to Derek. Derek grabbed Casey's hand and ran to the elevator, up to their floor and into their room as fast as they could.

As soon as the door closed Casey felt Derek's lips against her skin, slowly inching their way up to her mouth. She let out a giggle as she pulls Derek closer by the buckle of his belt, which was painfully pushing into her ribs.

When his lips finally met hers she was the one to let her tongue explore. He smirked against her as she opened the bottle while holding her. They broke apart after several heated minutes. She took a huge gulp before choking slightly. He smiled at her attempt before downing half the bottle. Casey gaped astounded. She finished off what little there was. Next thing she knew she was being lifted and flung onto the coffee table/couch.

Casey broke apart form Derek's tonsil hockey to moan out.

"Mmmm Derek!" She moaned as she arched her back. "Not on this thing." Derek nodded as he took her mouth and now placed her on the bed. Then everything went black.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Casey felt the light on her face as she rolled over and saw the sleeping face of Derek. They had passed out. While having Sex. Casey broke out laughing. Derek woke to see her laughing and kinda arched an eyebrow. Then realizing it himself he kinda chuckled.

"Derek." Casey said as she stopped laughing.

"Yes, Case." He said as he found his boxer and slipped them on.

"Are we gunna be like this when we go back to Canada?" She said serious.

"Like what?" Derek said as he walked into the bathroom.

Casey took a deep breathe. "Like a couple?"

"Uhm." Derek said from in the bathroom.

That wasn't the reaction Casey wanted, she felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach and she was holding back tears the best that she can. "Then what am I to you, a fuck buddy!?" She screamed throwing a mug at the bathroom door.

"NO, Casey." Derek said seriously as he emerged from the bathroom.  
"You're not a fuck buddy. It's just…I mean I do really like you. More than a step-brother should."

"I would assume." She spat arms crossed.

"Yes, and I would assume…it would just be hard to 'be a couple' in Canada. Here no one knew us…and well, there everyone does."

"But we could keep it a secret, right?" Casey asked as more of a plea.

"We could, but for how long? Everywhere I go…I'll see you and want top do things….then if I see you with other guys…"

"And I'm suppose to be all dandy with girls dripping off you?!"

"Casey."

"Derek."

"Casey, it's just. Don't you think someone will find out?"

"Not if we are careful." Casey said getting out of bed and wrapping the bed sheet around her.

"Yeah, well careful isn't so good when it comes to me." He said as he took a couple steps near her.

"But Derek….I really want to make this work."

Derek sighed and looked into her eyes; she could see it was killing him to be the responsible one. "Casey…" He grabbed her and kissed her so passionately it was like no one else in the world mattered. "We will try. But if someone catches us or someone gets really suspicious we've got to end it. Agreed?"

Casey nodded and smiled as she kissed him again. He smirked and laid her back down on the bed. "Derek, we don't have enough time." She giggled.

"Ok then, I'll be quick." He said peaking at her underneath the sheets.

That not what I ment." She giggled. Then she rolled over to stare at the clock. It was two-thirty. They had to leave at three. Casey yelped. Derek fell off the bed.

"Derek! Get dressed quick! We are late!" Casey screamed.

"Are you serious?!" Derek shoved his clothes on, while Casey struggled with hers. They were out of the hotel within ten minutes. They caught a cab to the dock and saw the cruise coming toward them.

Casey smiled as she let go of Derek's hand. Derek smirked as he leaned against the post.

"Typical." Casey murmured as she rolled her eyes.

**Voila! It's done. Seriously. Yay! Don't worry; my sequel will be up around Tuesday maybe. Enjoy.**


End file.
